Our Love Story!
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: A Love Story set in a Village, Spiced with the Romance of Olden times. Rajat and Purvi meet, get attracted and fall in love. Life plays hard on the two, Will the lovebirds life happily ever after? RAJVI BASED FANFIC, written on Shrayu di's request. Fun filled, no tragedy story. [updates on hiatus]
1. Prolouge!

**A/N: Hello People! Here with a new RajVi fiction, totally different concept. **Couldn't help posting this, I am overflowed with ideas in vacations :p all other updates on their way.!

** Hope you enjoy... **

**p.s: story basically written on Shrayu Di's (Parise22) request. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**_Our Love Story_**

**_Prolouge._**

**This story is set in a Beautiful Village of Maharashtra, where the Trees flourish, Grains sway along the wind. Pure water ripples and birds chirp all around. **

**18th May, 1988..**

A beautiful, hot morning. People were seen moving in and out of the Sarpanch's (Village Head) house. Everyone had smile on their faces. From inside, the house noises of a little baby crying was heard. The baby's father was busy attending the village people and was accepting their wishes and blessings. The baby's mother was busy with her new born baby-boy and was distributing sweets.

Soon, the Panditji arrived, the looked at the baby boy and smiled. Looking into his Kundli, he named him **Rajat.**

Everyone was happy, after all the kind-hearted and generous village head was a father now. The boy started to grow up happily.

**After 3 years,..**

**16th July, 1991..**

A very rainy day, rain was pouring heavily. Everyone was moving with umbrellas towards the house of the biggest land owner of the village. He was standing at his door, welcoming people and helping them inside. A little girl was wrapped in a cloth was looked upon by everyone. Her mother was busy lifting her baby from the hands of one villager to another.

**" **Kitni pyaari bacchi hai**"** A **old woman** smiled.

The 3 year old Rajat and his parents too arrived. Rajat's father hugged the girl's father.

**"**Badhaaii Ho**"..** **He** said. Both the men were good friends.

Rajat's mother took the girl in her arms and Rajat too glanced at her. He slowly patted her face, and she stared to cry.

**" **Rajat beta, jab ye badi ho jaegi tab aap dono milkar khelna**" Her** mother smiled at him.

Rajat nods innocently. Till then, everyone settled and her mother distributed sweets and the Pandit ji arrived.

**" **Aapki kanya (daughter) toh bilkul pari jaisi hai**"** **Pandit ji** complimented. Her father and mother took Panditji's blessings.

He examined her kundli, naming her **Purvi.**

**. . . . **

Time passed, the two kids grow up. **Purvi **grows up to become a slender, shy, beautiful teenager while **Rajat** loved sports and grew up to become handsome as hell.

_**A/n:**_** Introduction to characters.. **

**Rajat Kumar: **Only Son of the Village head, a very nice, strong and kind-hearted boy. A well- mannered young man, will fall in love with Purvi.

**Manoj Kumar and Meena: **Rajat's parents.

**Purvi: **The only daughter of the biggest land owner of the village. Well-mannered, shy and slender girl. The princess of the villagers. She falls in Love with Rajat.

**Rakesh Gupta and Rita: **Purvi's parents.

**Dhruv: **Rajat's best friend.

...

**A/n:** Extremely short chapter, but this was the Introduction to my concept. I'll be coming up with a longer chapter**. So should I continue?**

**Will be updating rest fics soon :) Hope you liked it. Will be waiting for your reviews. :D**


	2. Blossming Love!

**A/N: Heyy! Sorry for late update. Thankyou so much everyone for your reviews!**

**updating this As our beloved Parise22 is back after exams.**

P.S: Here, I am speeding up with the time. Directly writing about the Love story of young Rajvi and not about Rajvi as kids.

* * *

**Our Love Story **

**Chapter 1: Blossoming Love!**

Both Rajat and Purvi were growing up, but were getting apart. There were many reasons for this, Firstly the village was a little orthodox, i.e. If you see a boy and girl together it means they are a couple and Purvi hated this.

The friends of Purvi and Rajat started to tease them when he entered middle school and this lead to the distance in both. Officially, they were friends just for a year. when both were in elementary school. Then they went apart, involved in their own studies and work. Had their own friends. They never talked as such. Went like strangers and like people who are unknown to each other,

Slowly and gradually, time passed. Purvi turned into a really shy and kind hearted girl. As an adolescent, Rajat always was a little attracted towards her, he never knew when that little crush on her developed into Love.

Time flew away like wind and within blinks of eyes, Rajat and Purvi were grown up. Purvi was left with the last year of her high school and he had almost completed college as well.

**One Fine Day:**

**Purvi** was coming back from school and Rajat and his friends was sitting under the shade of a tree, which was somewhere close to her house. She passed beside them.

She was having books in hand, which were held close to her body, the white school uniform, her slender figure, those braided hair and a flick coming out and her bent face with a little smile. She was so angelic. His gaze couldn't be taken off from her, he stared at her with a little smile on his face, his eyes followed her feet. This was clearly noticed by his friends.

**Dhruv** (Rajat's friend): "arey dekho toh.."

**Vicky:** "oho, Rajat ji toh gaye kaam se" winks.

And another one nudged him.

Rajat was still lost, staring at her retreating figure.

Vishu pushes Rajat, in order to bring him out of trance.

**Rajat:** " Kyaa kar raha hai Bhai?"

**Vishu:** "Tujhe Bhabhi ke khyalon se wapis laa raha tha.." *Naughty smile*

**Rajat:** "Bhabhi?"

**Vicky:** "haha, ab itni bhi bholi shakal mat bana"

Everyone else laughs uncontrollably. Rajat understands they are talking about Purvi.

**Dhruv:** "meko toh tera chehra dekhkar hassi aa rahi hai Rajat, bechara tu, haha"

**Mehul:** "Waise Bhabi ka naam kya hai?"

**Dhruv:** "haan, yaad aagya PURVI? kyun haina Rajat?" Nudges his from elbow.

Rajat smiles coyly.

**Vicky:** "koi Rajat ki photo toh khecho"

**Rajat:** "Kya yaar tum log bhi.."

**Vishu:** "Chal bhai, apni Lovestory tho bata.."

**Rajat:** "Lovestory?.. Abhi shuru kahan hui hai?" :O

**Dhruv:** "Tho karo shuru.." Laughs evilly.

Time went by, His friends never ever left a chance to tease him.

**" ..The More You Talk About Her Infront Of Me.. It makes me Fall For her Even More.." **

_**. . . **_

**Another Day:**

The friends were again hanging out together, when Dhruv took Rajat's mobile for some purpose. He was just going through when he found **Purvi's** photograph.

**Dhruv:** "**Rajat **bhai? Yeh kiski photo hai?" Smiles naughtily.

**Rajat **just smiles in return.

and the teasing started all over again.

**. . . . .**

_**Another Day:**_

**Purvi** had gone to collect milk from the nearby shop. **Vicky** and **Rajat** were out for a walk when they notice her.

**Vicky:** " Oyee Rajat, wo dekh, Bhabiji"

**Rajat** : "Kahan hai?"

Vicky shows that Purvi was coming from the opposite direction. Rajat smiles looking at her.

**Vicky:** "Chal Bhabhi se milkar aate hein.."

**Rajat:** "Kya milkar aate hein? Pagal hogaya hai kya?"

Vicky runs towards Purvi in order to tease Rajat. Vicky goes to her, smiles at her like mad.

**Vicky:** "Hello Purvi.. Bha" **Rajat** pinches him and he stops to utter that word.

Purvi looks up and smiles a little and moves ahead.

**Vicky:** "Yaar tu bada darpok hai, Mein hi bata deta hu usse.."

**Vicky:** "Purviii.." **He** approaches her again.

**Purvi:** "Ji?"

**Vicky:** " Wo.. kya hai na Purvi. Yeh Rajat tumhe.." His mouth is closed by **Rajat's** hand.

**Rajat:** " Wo P-Purvi, y-yeh keh raha hai ki mein bhi tumhe H-Hello bol raha tha" *Awkward Look* *Awkward Smile*

**Purvi:** *Strange Look* and she walks off.

**Vicky:** "Aaj tho mein bol hi deta ki tu usse pyaar karta hai.." "Huh!"

Rajat sighs as he looks at her entering her house.

**Rajat:** "Aaj tho tu marvata yaar. Dhudh ka bartan hi maarti wo mere sar par".

**. . . . **

**Another Day:**

It was late evening, and this time Purvi used to sit in her veranda and play with little kids of the village. Rajat heard voices of children running, and entering into her house. He smiles and walks near to her home and sits under the same tree.

As she was playing with the kids, a ball came near to his feet. He picks up the ball and goes to the child and gives him.

Purvi looks at him and he looks at her. He gets lost in those chocolate brown eyes and she lowers her gaze again. Suddenly a kid brings him out of trance,

**Kid:** " Bhaiya.. aap bhi khelogey?"

Rajat smiles, hand in his hair.

**Rajat **looks at Purvi, smiles and finally says, "haan zarur"

**Rajat** slowly sits on the floor, where everybody was enjoying. He takes support of a pole and rests his head, glancing at her carefully.

After a while, **Purvi** gets up and goes inside, his eyes again follow her feet. Very soon, she comes out with a tray having glasses of fruit juice. He smiles as he looks at children almost jumping over her, while she was carefully placing a glass in each pair of hands.

At last, he could see her taking little steps towards him and she bent a little, offering a glass to him as well, with a tiny smile. He smiled big and accepts it happily, she could feel herself melting in those eyes and smile, a cute and short eye lock takes place.

**She** comes out when **he** whispers a "Thankyou". **She** smiles a little and walks away.

The day was soon over :)

...

**After 2 Days..**

It was a fine day. **Purvi** was just stepping out of her house, clad in a beautiful kurti and cute black colored jeggings with her hair flowing along her waves, and a stole wrapped. **She** looked elegant and super cute and then she saw **Him,** talking to his mother and he seemed a little irritated. **Her** mother comes out as well just to remind her to go carefully. **She **just nods, eyes set on him. Her mother smiles.

**Rajat's Mother:** "Purvi Beta? Bazaar jaa rahi ho?"

Purvi nods very innocently. Rajat's mom smiles while Purvi's mother stands quietly listening to the conversation with a tiny grin.

**Rajat's mother:** " Mere liye kuch saaman le aaogi? Yeh Rajat tho nikamma hai.. Koi kaam nahi karta aaj kal.. bas pada rehta hai."

**Rajat's** mother hits **Rajat's** head with her hand, **Rajat** ruffles his hair.

Purvi looks at him, trying to control her laughter.

**Purvi:** " Jee le aaungi.."

She suddenly fiddles with her fingers for a moment.

RM takes the bag from Rajat and goes to hand to over to Purvi, Rajat follows.

**Rajat:** " Maa.. Mein jaata hu na."

Rajat's mother looks at him and smirks. " Ab koi zarurat nahi. Ja tu aaram kar beta"

Purvi's mother and Rajat's mother laugh while Purvi stands still with the tiniest grin, sometimes looking at Him, sometimes His Mother and Sometimes Her Mother and eventually then at her feet.

**Purvi's mother**: "Rajat beta tum Purvi ke saath chale jao"

**Purvi** still stood quite while **Rajat** turned happy, this was exactly what he wanted but due to the arousing suspect in his mother's eyes, he changed his expressions on purpose.

He asked his mother through expressions. His mother, relieved on the change of his expressions told his he could go if he wanted to and he nodded a little with a super cute smile.

Butterflies hit her stomach, when she saw that solicitous and cute smile. **She** just stared him blankly.

**Rajat's** mother left asking him to come as early as possible and Purvi mother too left by giving her instructions again. She nods to her mother with a smile and she moves on without saying anything to him.

He follows her quietly, moving a bit ahead she wonders whether he is there behind or not. She stops and looks back and is suddenly startled to find him just before her. She continues walking.

She could hear him whistle and a little smile appeared on her face. He steadily covers the distance and now he was walking just beside her. Though both were silent but he was happy just to be around her. He continues whistling and walking casually while she walks coyly, with butterflies playing inside her stomach.

He was silently observing her. He smiles to himself. He makes an effort to start a conversation, but suddenly he realizes something.

"Shit, yeh kya hogaya" He suddenly jerks, slapping his forehead. **She** looks at him with confused eyes.

" Wo actually Mein. Shopping Bag toh bhool hi aaya." **He** sounds innocent. She smiles a little.

" Kuch nahi hota. Ab agar wapis jaegey toh derr ho jaaegi. Mere paas hai, chaliye." **Purvi **says, in the most politest way possible.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled, she too smiled back. How much he loved that smile of hers, but suddenly he is disturbed by a voice.

" Oh Bhai.. Aagey se hatoo.." **He** hears a young man coming with a bullock cart. He realizes that he's standing and smiling in the middle of the road. He gets aside and lets the vehicle pass and then they move ahead.

Soon, they are at the crowed market, So crowed that you can find yourself lost within minutes, if you don't stay alongside your loved ones. She walks pretty close to him, because she knew he dint have a shopping bag and they had to shop together now.

**Purvi** leads, she goes to the nearby grocery and she asks for vegetables, but suddenly a melon came falling hitting Rajat's head. The others in the shop make fun and laugh aloud, except **Purvi. Rajat** gets angry and loses his temper and walks away from the shop angrily, **Purvi** too glares at the shopkeeper, throws the vegetable on the shopkeeper's face who was laughing and left after him stamping her feet on the floor.

**He** was rubbing his head and was walking as fast as he could, just forgetting that **Purvi** also came along with him. He pushed the people who came in front and walked ahead, still angry. While **she** runs behind him but due to crowd she's unable to catch his speed.

He walks to a nearby park and collapses down onto a bench, vigorously rubbing his head. She soon comes running and goes over to him.

"Aap theek toh hein na?" **She** asks with concern, panting and breathing heavily.

He is startled and realizes that she too was with him. Her face clearly reflected that she had been running all the way to stop him. He looks at her concerned face, She is staring right into his eyes.

"mein theek hun, I am sorry mein/" **Rajat **replies

She smiles, nodding her head in no asking him not to say sorry.

"Phew!" **She** sighs and smiles at him.

" Aapke lagi toh nahi na?" She again asks with concern.

" Thodi si lagi thi.. Ab thik hai." He assures her. " Chalo." He asks her to come or else they'll get late.

"Chaliye." **She** walks alongside smilingly. He smiles to himself seeing her care for him.

They soon finish with shopping and move towards their home. Rajat and Purvi talk about nothing so specific on the way back home, he loved listening to everything she said that evening.

Soon they are at their place, **Rajat** asks her to give all his things. He held those things within his arms and started to walk towards his home, but suddenly tripped but stabled himself, but started to jump with one leg.

He's cute, she concludes moving into her house.

* * *

**PRECAP: ****Some more moments, along with a surprise!**

**a/n: **This was all I could write. Probably you've felt it senseless, more fun moments to continue. stay tuned!

**Thankyou to everyone to supported me.. Hope to get the same response. You'll get the update as soon as the chapter crosses 30+ reviews. **

parise22: Aap Request karo aur hum mana kar de? :P Hahaha. No need for soo lamba Thanxx. :P Thanks Much :') ^_^

JannatFairy: Thankyou :)

Saney: Thanks Much :D

redrosses22: Thankyou dear :) Luv ya too :*

ayisaraharti: Ty! :)

RK: Thankyou so Much :D

Sanaya: Here is ur update :)

mani: Thankyou :)

sweety cid: Thankyou so Much :*

Rajvigirl: Ty :)

Monika: Thankuu :)

SADVIRK: Here's your update :D

KAVINSANJANA: Thanks Much :* Luv u too :)

Anubhab Mondal: Thankyou :)

kashaf titli: Thanxx a bunch :)

pari: Thankyou :)

ishika: Thanks Much :D

Harman: Hopefully this chapter is longer than the last one :) Thankyou :D

Ansha Di's Ananya: Thanks Much :")

DIVYA; Thankyou! :)

Guest NL: :) Hope you like it :)

Rajvi21: Thankyou :)

tiakhan98: Hope you like it :D

A big Thankyou to all Guests :D


	3. Moments to Cherish and Seperation!

**A/N: Hello, glad with all your reviews. Thankyou so much! **

* * *

**Our Love Story  
Chapter 2: Moments to Cherish and Separation!**

**. . . . **

**Another Fine Day, **

**Purvi** had been roaming in the whole house looking super tensed.

**Purvi's mother**: "Beta kya hua?"

**Purvi:** "Maa.. Mereko kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai."

**Purvi's father:** " Kya nahi samjh aa raha tumhe?"

**Purvi:** "Papa kal exam hai aur physics mein toh dabba gol hai."

**Purvi's mother:** " Beta tension mat lo, sab theek hoga."

Purvi takes the books outside and tries to understand the things but wasn't able to understand anything. The whole day passed like this and evening came, children started to come to play. A child brought **Rajat** along, who used to play with them as well.

**Child:** "Chalo Didi khele.."

Purvi looked up with tears. **Rajat** was shocked to see her that way.

**Purvi:** " Chotu aaj nahi yaar. Kal meri exam hai aur mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha." She quickly wipes off her tears.

**Child:** "Didi aap pareshaan mat ho, aapka paper accha hoga."

Purvi smiles at the little child and softly kisses his cheek and bids him bye. Rest children also leave, leaving Rajvi alone.

**Rajat:** "Purvi? Tum chaho toh mein tumhari help kar sakta hun. Maine Physics mein top kiya tha." **He** gives a wide smile, offering to help.

**Purvi:** "Sach?" (thinks: Koi physics kaise top kar sakta hai?)

**Rajat** nods and sits beside her. **She** shows him the book and he smiles. Teaching her how to understand and solve.

**Rajat:** "Aur yeh hogaya.."

Purvi gives a weird look.

**Rajat:** " Yeh mat kehna tumhe samjh nahi aaya."

Purvi nods innocently. " Nahi aaya" She speaks.

"Toh firse dekho.."

He again explains. Then he teaches her funny ways to memorize things. Purvi couldn't help laughing.

**Rajat:** "Hasso mat.. Aese hi yaad hoga." He gives her a tired look.

Then he explains a long question and was hoping that she was understanding. "Aaya kuch samajh?" He asks.

Purvi looks at his face and then at the notebook where he had written things and tries to understand what he said. She again got teary.

" Yeh sab kya hai? Mujhe maaf kijiye par kuch samjh nahi aaya. Kal mein fail ho jaungi." She speaks in a teary tone.

**Rajat:** " Purvi.. C'mon. Himmat mat haaro. Dekho waise bhi tumhe Chemistry aur Biology toh aati hai, toh tension mat lo. Sab theek hoga. Chalo mein tumhe kuch important questions bata deta hun.

Purvi nods wiping her tears.

Rajat's mother comes outside and sees his son teaching Purvi. She smiles feeling proud of him and goes in. Purvi's mother also notices that her daughter is being taught by Rajat and smiles.

Rajat teaches Purvi till late evening and makes her understand things. He was explaining a question when her eyes fell on his face, she jus got lost and he got distracted by her gaze. He looks up to her and Purvi suddenly looks down, blushing a little. He smile a little and continues. After a while, She is finally confident that she'll do well.

**Rajat:** "Chalo.. Good Luck Purvi!.. Acche se paper karna."

Purvi smiles and thanks him. Both leave for their respective homes.

**Rajat's Home:**

Rajat's father pats his back as he enters.

**Rajat's dad:** " Hume bohot garv hua Rajat."

**Rajat:** "Kyu?"

**Rajat's mother:** " Beta, aaj tum Purvi ko padha rahe the. Yeh dekhkar hume bohot khushi hui"

Rajat smiles.

**Purvi's Home:**

**Purvi's mom:** " Sab samajh aagaya na Purvi beta?"

**Purvi:** " Haan Maa.."

**Purvi's dad:** " Kitna accha hai Rajat, Usne bina kuch liye tumhe padhaya."

Purvi smiles.

**Next Day:**

Purvi leaves for the exam, suddenly she meets Rajat.

**Rajat:** " All The Best Purvi!"

A wide smile forms on Purvi's lips, she thanks him. He smiles back.

**. . . **

**After Some Time:**

Purvi came across the Physics part in the exam, suddenly all things he taught started to flush into her mind. She remembered very well, how he had taught her and gave answers.

. . .

The process went on, he started to teach her everyday. They sat together the whole day, sometimes at his house sometimes at her. They laughed and ate together. Each day, each hour, each minute and each second brought them closer.

**After A Month:**

Her exams were finally over. She could do almost anything to express her gratitude towards him and finally the results came.

**Result Day:**

As Purvi and her parents went to see the results, they were overwhelmed. Purvi stood SECOND in the whole school. They knew all the credits are deserved by Rajat and off course her hard work too.

Her friends congratulate her, teachers express their wishes but Purvi was lost in his thoughts. She knew it was all his hard work which made her achieve success, he taught her Each and Every thing.

Purvi's father buys a big box and sweets for everybody. They reach their village and first of all her parents rush to HIS house.

Purvi's mother goes in and stuffs a big Ladoo in his mouth.

**Rajat's father:** " Areey aaiye aaiye."

**Purvi's mother:** " Rajat Beta, Aaj tumhari wajah se humari Purvi ka itna accha result aaya hai."

Rajat smiles big.

**Rajat's father:** " Toh kaise aaya result?"

**Purvi's father:** " Wo poore school mein Second aayi hai."

Rajat's father hug her father, her mother distributes sweets.

But Rajat wonders where is She? He glances outside and finds her covered with friends and children and people who were congratulating her. Her smile was his biggest gift, he was indeed very happy for her.

Her parents distribute sweets in whole village, she receives blessings and wishes from all but her mind wasn't accepting them, she wanted him to get all those wishes and blessings and not her. She doesn't deserve it.

**After Some time: **

It was evening and Purvi was roaming in and out of her house. From the whole day, since the results were announced, she was desperate to meet him. Suddenly she spots him, walking towards her but he dint stop to have a talk with her.

**Purvi:** " Suniye.."

Rajat looks at her and smiles and in a flirtatious tone, spoke

" Hanji.. Boliye" He moves closer to her home, where she was standing.

**Purvi:** " Thankyou.."

**Rajat:** " Kyu?"

**Purvi:** " Woo Aaj aapki wajah se.. itnaa accha result aaya hai, isiliye Thankyou."

**Rajat** smiles at her. " Par mujhe ek baat ka bohot dukh hua.."

"Kya.. Kis baat ka?" **She** speaks.

" tumhara itna accha result aaya aur tum mujhse milne ek baar bhi nahi aayi.."

" Mummy Papa aaye toh the.." **She** explains.

" Mein tumhari baat kar raha hu.." He stress on the word "tumahri".

" Wo.. Actually.. Mereko Papa ke saath sabke paas jana tha.. Mein aana chahti thi par baccho ke rok liya. Par mein poore din se aapka wait kar rahi thi par aap toh bahar hi nahi aaye.."

" Kya tum sach mein mera wait kar rahi thi?" He gets delighted.

Purvi nods innocently and smiles. He smiles back.

" Mujhe accha laga yeh sunkar. Chalo congratulations!.."

He extends his hand and she carefully places her in his. She smiles.

" Saara credit toh aapko jaata hai. Agar aap nahi hote toh mein fail ho jaati.."

" Purvi, Mein toh sirf tumahri madad kar raha tha. Mujhe sach mein nahi pata tha tumhe sab samajh aayega but after all Exam attempt toh tumne hi kiya na,"

They smile at each other. This time they are closer like never before.

...

Days pass like this. Purvi got admission in a college. They played with the children together. He always helped her in studies. After a course of time, Purvi started to enjoy being with him. She liked his company. She couldn't study until he was there. She always felt grateful to have him as a tutor.

**...**

**After a week:**

Everybody in the village got the news that Rajat was going to the Cities of Mumbai for further studies. She too heard this, a sudden shiver ran down her spine. He is going. Sadness clearly started to reflect her face, she din't knew what makes her so sad.

**Night:**

The whole village was out, bidding Bye to him. She too was standing outside her home, barefoot, holding a pole. She could clearly see him holding a bag and another big one was held by his friend. She saw him consoling his crying mother and taking blessings from the elderly. Silent and unknown tears form in her eyes.

She hears him saying that he just going for an year, for further studies in order to support his father's business and he'll be coming whenever he gets a holiday. He was hugged by friends and blessed by all. She saw him taking blessings from her parents as well. While all this his eyes were searching for her, Where is She? **he** wondered.

Moving ahead, he spotted her. Standing barefooted on the hot, burning floor.

He looked at those tears in her eyes. He wanted to brush them off and hug her. She was also staring at him, trying to control herself. He raised his hand a little and waved her bye. Tears fell down her eyes as she too waves him. She quickly turns her face away, she couldn't see him going away. His eyes also had tears after seeing her so hurt. He knew she also had started feeling something for him.

"Apne aap ko sambhalna Purvi, jaldi wapis aaunga"

She ran into her house covering her face with her palms and crying.

**Purvi** said to herself, " Aapke saath jeene ki aadat si padh gayi hai. Na jaane kaise katungi yeh ek saal. .Bohot yaad aayegi aapki.."

And he sat on his friend's bike who drove him to the railway station. Rajat was wiping off his tears.

**Dhruv:** " Rajat yaar tu kabse rone laga?"

**Rajat **sniffs, then smiles.

**Dhruv:** "Tu kissi cheez ki chinta mat karna, mein yahan sab sambhalunga"

They reach the station, after some time the announcement gives the information that the train is about to arrive.

Rajat and his friend hug each other. Both had tears.

**Rajat: **"Dekh ab tu ro raha hai"

**Dhruv:** "mein kahan roya? Yeh toh paseena hai"

The friends hug again. **Rajat** gets into the train and leaves.

..

Only a week had passéd, Purvi had consoled herself. Suddenly, on night in started to rain heavily.

**Night:**

**Purvi's Home:**

It has been raining thunderously and she longed to go outside, but it was night so she knew she must not go, she rested her sleepy head on the window pane, enjoying the beautiful weather. Suddenly, she saw **HIM** coming but two big suitcases and no umbrella. She got worried and quickly wore her slippers and rushed out. Her parents saw and asked the reason, she said, "Mummy Papa, Bahar kisiko madad chahiye." and she rushed out without caring of anything.

She ran to the place where she saw **HIM** but found No one.. The looked up in the sky where big clouds were thundering and tears dwelled in her eyes.

" Kab aaogey aap?" She said to herself wiping her tears.

**... **

**Rajat's Rented Room:**

Rajat was also sitting near the window, lost in deep thinking.

Suddenly, he looks outside and spots a girl running, as she comes closer he recognizes her a **Purvi.** Not able to believe his eyes, he rushed out but founds no one. He controls himself, he is missing her so badly!

* * *

**A/N: phew! hope you enjoyed reading. The last scene might seem filmy :P**

RK, Saney, kshayaartist, mithi : Thankss :)

KAVINSANJANA: Thankyou soo Much :)

Topaz007: Thankyou :)

Parise22: Thankyou Soo Much dear!.. :*

Kuki17: Thankyou.. :* :*

Zoya: Yes, We can become friends. Thankyou.. :)

Anubhab Kavin Fan, pari: Thankyou ;)

Rajvi21, GuestNL: Thankss A Lot :)

Ishii, Black current: Thankyou :D

Rajvigirl, cidfan 16, Crazyforpurvi: Thankss a Lot! :D

tiakhan98, Drizzle1640 : Thanxiee!

Sweety cid, cid neha, Harman: Thankyou! :D

Thankyou to all Guests as Well :D

**.. Lastly Read and Review!**


End file.
